RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. If the infinite ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first few shots a huge trail of smoke obscures the sights, making it nearly impossible to aim properly. Multiplayer RPG-7 x2 is a Tier 1 perk which will allow the player to spawn with 2 RPG rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from a RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health; however Sonic Boom makes the RPG do 1250 damage so that it can destroy a chopper with a single shot. Image:rpg7_4.png|The RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Singleplayer In single player, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels "First to Fight", and "Intervention". In "Intervention", if the player quickly kills the OpFor soldier using it, the player can use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as "Hard Impact" and "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multi-player, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. File:rpg7_ds.png|The RPG-7 File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Army in single player, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. When breaching a door with the RPG-7, the weapon identifier will show up as a USP .45. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4. Since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. However the RPG isn't a useful anti-aircraft weapon because the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers (with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one) in addition to the rocket's inaccuracy and inability to track targets. It is only very useful against Harriers, due to their stationary position, or Pave Low's because they are large and fly low, or attack helicopters if they fly low. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky Iron Sights and cannot be fired from the hip. (However, if tried to hip fire the iron sights are automatically brought up which induces a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the rocket actually firing). Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. While the RPG-7 can strike helicopters, harriers, and other airborne targets and the unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures, it lacks the power to bring down some targets in a single shot. The only air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter-UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. Players looking for an anti-aircraft weapon would do better with the Stinger. For this reason most people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland, Afghan, and Bailout it is widely used to clear out buildings. A popular tactic is to use the RPG's with a rifle with an under mounted Grenade Launcher with Scavenger and Danger Close, greatly enhancing the power of the RPG's. However, this is commonly looked down upon by most players. The RPG's Iron Sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at. File:Rpg7 6.png|The RPG-7 in first person. File:RPG-7_iron_6.jpg|Iron Sight Rpg7r.JPG|Reloading the RPG-7. Rpgcropped.PNG|The RPG-7 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The RPG-7 appears in Force Recon as an anti-tank weapon. File:Mw2fr2.jpg Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPG-7 appears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The crosshair remains the same as it was in Modern Warfare 2, as do the iron sights. The RPG comes with a rocket in the chamber and another reloadable rocket (2 total). However, if the tier one perk Scavenger is upgraded to the Pro version, which spawns the player with increased ammunition with their weapons, the RPG will start with one in the chamber and two reloadable rockets (3 total). The RPG on Call of Duty: Black Ops packs less damage than the RPG in other Call of Duty -games, especially with the reappearance of Flak Jacket. Despite this reduction, it is still useful for taking out groups of enemies with one rocket. It also doesn't veer away as much when fired. The weapon is useful for taking out attack helicopters, if the player has a clear shot. It will take only one rocket. Nonetheless, other targets such as the chopper gunner are considerably more difficult to take down. It has been introduced in Gun Game, replacing the Grim Reaper. Gallery RPG7BO.jpg|The RPG RPG7adsBO.jpg|Iron sights Reloading RPG.png|Reloading the RPG Black Ops (DS) The RPG-7 appears as one of the Missile launchers of the game, along theM72 LAW. It is single shot and has similar but more simplified ironsights than the console version. It aslo has much less power, taking more than 3 rockets to destroy a helicopter; however, it is much more accurate and has more spare ammo, as well as a fatser reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the enemy faction after 150 kills with the Ithaca M37. Tips *Aim the RPG-7 at the ground near the player's enemy, the ground the enemy is standing on, or at a wall near where the enemy is standing. This is the highest possibility of getting a kill with the RPG-7 and works very well in taking out enemies that are close to each other. As the RPG-7 is highly inaccurate at long-range, this will most likely get a kill or more for close- to mid-range targets. *If the player is going to use the RPG-7 in close-quarters, it is a good idea to carry a Blast Shield as the RPG-7 can easily inflict heavy damage to or kill the player in close-combat, especially on small maps such as Rust. *It is not recommended to use the RPG-7 to take out aerial killstreaks that fly or hover at a high altitude. Such killstreaks include AC-130s, UAVs, Counter-UAVs, high-flying Harriers, and Helicopters. It can be used to get Cold-Blooded Pro, because when someone shoots a helicopter down with the RPG-7, it starts to spin and every shot from a gun that hits the chopper since it started spinning, counts as a destruction towards the Cold-Blooded Pro challenges. This glitch also works with the AT4-HS. A recent patch removes XP gained from this, but has not yet fixed the bullets from counting towards the challenge. *Using the RPG-7 while crouching decreases the amount at which the weapon idles. However, this has no effect on the midair twisting and turning. *If the player can manage to hit a Harrier, Attack Helicopter, or Chopper Gunner once with an RPG, they can easily take it down with bullets from their weapon. *Using this weapon with perks such as Sonic Boom or Danger Close extends the lethality of this weapon. *Some players choose to just run into the enemy's area and just fire it close range killing or hurting themselves and enemies. *If faced with an enemy only a few feet away, jump and quickly aim downward toward their feet and shoot the RPG. Jumping will create a better angle so the player does not have to kill himself with the RPG's explosion. *The RPG-7 greatly benefits from reload canceling. *The RPG-7 does not have to hit the helicopter's body, it can hit the helicopter's blades to inflict damage. *For long range RPG-7 shots, try aiming ahead where the enemy will be, and then jump and shoot in mid-air. Shooting at the top of the jump almost always makes the RPG missile go straight enough for an accurate kill. *In the level "Wolverines!" lots of Rangers will try to shoot down the enemy helicopters with RPGs. If the player waits long enough after the enemy gunship has arrived, a Ranger will shoot it down with an RPG, as the RPG will curve towards the helicopter no matter what. Trivia *Sometimes, when the RPG-7 is shot and the player is killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. This is simply because of the nature of killcam, where if the player shoots right before getting killed, the bullet/projectile is not seen. *When watching somebody else firing it, smoke will come out of the launcher, but the rocket will seem to stay inside the launcher as the rocket is part of the weapon model. *The RPG-7 also appears on 3 different titles: Sonic Boom (Which is a reference to the Call of Duty 4 perk), Big Bada Boom, and Kill for Good. *The RPG-7's serial number is 0108SD-IW. *In the level "Museum", the player can have the RPG-7 off the shelf and an RPG-7 picked up from a dead enemy at the same time, similar to how the player can pick up two Desert Eagles in the Call of Duty 4 level "Crew Expendable". *In Modern Warfare 2, the kill icon for the RPG-7 shows it with a scope instead of Iron Sights. *If looking in third-person, even after the player has used all of his rockets, a rocket will still be shown in the launcher while it is on his back, as the rocket is a part of the launcher's model. *Sometimes, on rare occasions if an RPG is shot right when the shooter dies the rocket's flame will remain near the corpse until the body disappears. This was also very common with the Javelin glitch seeing it was never meant to happen. *In Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to get a headshot with the RPG-7 on multiplayer, just like with any other explosive weapon. *While the RPG-7 benefits greatly from reload canceling in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2, in Black Ops the reload time has been lengthened, making it harder to effectively use this technique. *In the DS version of Modern Warfare, it is possible to pick up the RPG in "First to Fight". After the base gets attacked, go through the tent and fight your way to the end. At the exit, there will be two OpFor behind some tables on the other side of the road. The right one will fire an RPG. Let the warhead fly by you, then kill them both. Note this has a chance of failing, and will not be availible to pick up if the OpFor does not shoot the RPG. *The RPG-7 (shares this trait with the M72 LAW) is a 1 hit destroy on all aircraft if hit directly. Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 - RPG-7 Montage Video:MW2 RPG montage Video:Rpg-7 Glitch found on Mw2|RPG-7 glitch Video:MW2: RPG-7 OWNAGE ru:RPG-7 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers Category:DS weapons